Vehicles may include a variety of air bag assemblies deployable during vehicle impacts to absorb energy from occupants of the vehicles during the impact. The air bag assembly may include an air bag and an inflator in communication with an inflation chamber of the air bag. The inflator may inflate the air bag with an inflation medium to inflate the air bag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The vehicle may include an impact sensing system in communication with the air bag assembly. The impact sensing system may sense a vehicle impact and instruct the inflator to inflate the air bag when a vehicle impact is sensed.
A frame of a vehicle seat may support a seat side air bag assembly. In the uninflated position, a cover for the vehicle seat may conceal the air bag assembly. In the inflated position, the seat side air bag may deploy through the cover. The performance of seat side air bags is dependent on inflation speed. There remains an opportunity to design a vehicle seat side air bag assembly to help facilitate timely and proper deployment of the air bag.